L'amour est dans le pré (ou derrière les écuries)
by Nalou
Summary: [Participation au challenge de septembre du Collectif NoName] John Watson, 33 ans, retraité de l'armée de son état, avait toujours rêvé d'avoir des chevaux... Sa solitude ne s'était jamais vraiment fait sentir, mais le jour où une chaine télévisée vint lui proposer de trouver l'âme-sœur à l'intérieur même de sa propriété, il se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Vous voici donc embarqués dans l'aventure des téléréalités avec ce Challenge de Septembre du Collectif NoName... (N'hésitez pas à passer voir notre profil et notre forum sur FFnet !), dont voici le thème exact : « Votre personnage participe à Top Chef. (Ou une autre émission de cuisine, ou de téléréalité en général, que ce soit en tant que participant, juge, etc…) »**

 **Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur le plateau de "L'amour est dans le pré" !**

 **Cette histoire sera composée de plusieurs chapitres.**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour le délai de publication, mais j'ai préféré finir le premier chapitre de mes deux participations, et je n'ai donc pas spécialement avancé sur la suite... mais elle sera là, promis !**

 **Je vous préviens d'avance, au cas où : Je ne regarde pas de téléréalité. Je n'aime pas spécialement ça. Mais l'idée de mettre nos petits personnages favoris dans ces situations était bien trop tentante ! Personnellement, j'ai eu envie de me brûler les yeux et les oreilles à l'acide en regardant un épisode de cette émission, même en avançant vite pour trouver les passages qui m'expliqueraient le fonctionnement (Heureusement que Clélia Kerlais et Some CoolName pour les explications haha ! Vous êtes grillées !). Je me suis donc permis de prendre quelques libertés, tout en gardant bien sûr l'idée principale. Désolée d'avance si je ne suis pas totalement l'émission !**

 **Je remercie Clélia Kerlais, qui a toujours des idées totalement farfelues lorsqu'il s'agit de prompts !**

 **Je remercie, je vénère, j'idolâtre Flo'wTralala, qui comme toujours, me bêta, me soutient, me lance des trucs dessus, ou se transforme en T-rex lorsque c'est nécessaire. Je t'aime ma femme.**

 **Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture !**

 **Action, on tourne !**

* * *

John Watson, 33 ans, retraité de l'armée de son état, avait toujours rêvé d'avoir des chevaux. Son père élevait des vaches dans une grande ferme reculée du monde, dans laquelle le jeune John avait aidé dès que ses jambes avaient pu le porter avec suffisamment d'assurance, avant que ses études puis la guerre ne l'emportent au loin.

A son retour, il avait installé un cabinet de médecine générale dans leur village, apportant à ses habitants un chainon bien trop important pour être manquant. Il aidait son père vieillissant lorsqu'il n'était pas au cabinet pour les tâches que son corps fatigant ne parvenait plus à faire, et ce malgré son épaule blessée et sa jambe claudicante. Il se plaisait dans ce qu'il faisait, et le manque de temps libre lui permettait de ne pas ressasser ses cauchemars.

Il aurait pu continuer ainsi éternellement, s'il n'avait pas dû enterrer son père, puis sa mère successivement, lui léguant l'ensemble de la propriété.

John songea longuement à tout revendre et à abandonner ce village désolé pour revenir à Londres.

Il finit par quitter son cabinet et revendre l'ensemble des vaches restantes pour s'installer dans la ferme. Il y engagea de gros travaux, qu'il prit le soin de réaliser lui-même. Tout d'abord, dans la maison, qu'il remit en état dans son ensemble, avant de refaire les clôtures, remplaçant les maigres fils électriques par de grandes barrières de bois. Il s'attaqua ensuite à l'étable.

Malgré le fait qu'il ait quitté son cabinet, les habitants du village persistaient à lui rendre visite en cas de problème, créant une sorte de consultation à son domicile. Les personnes âgées n'aimaient pas vraiment les changements, et préféraient venir le voir à pieds que de prendre le bus pour se rendre à la ville la plus proche, merci bien.

Même s'il contesta au départ, il accepta ensuite de consacrer un peu de son temps à son ancienne clientèle, et gagna ainsi un petit pécule supplémentaire, ainsi que de la main d'œuvre pour ses travaux.

Deux ans après le décès de ses parents, John termina la rénovation de la ferme.

Tout ce qu'il avait économisé depuis, son ancien salaire, sa pension militaire, la revente des bêtes et le reste du testament de ses parents lui permirent de réaliser ce rêve.

çÇç

Il s'acheta trois Frisons.

Deux juments, et un étalon.

Cette race le fascinait depuis son enfance. Leur robe d'un noir d'ébène luisait, le poil soyeux, et leurs crins longs et ondulés appelaient la caresse. Malgré le coût élevé qu'il avait assumé pour les acquérir, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu créer un élevage d'une autre race. En plus d'être absolument magnifiques, leur polyvalence était remarquable, autant sous la selle qu'à l'avant d'un attelage.

La naissance de son premier poulain fut l'un des moments les plus émouvants de sa vie, et il avait accompagné la jument durant son labeur, laissant sa canne à l'entrée du box, accroupi dans la paille, sa propre douleur oubliée.

çÇç

Plusieurs années étaient passées, et sa routine était bien huilée.

Dès son réveil, aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, il rejoignait l'écurie, sortant les chevaux au pré pour la journée. Le groupe de juments et leurs poulains dans un immense paddock d'herbe fournie, immédiatement à côté du pré des jeunes chevaux, maintenant sevrés.

A leur droite, le pré de son étalon, qui depuis maintenant quelques temps était accompagné d'un vieux poney à la retraite pour qui il s'était pris d'affection.

Il revenait ensuite avec le foin, qu'il distribuait allègrement, puis les granulés pour les juments et les chevaux au travail.

Il rentrait ensuite prendre son petit déjeuner, avant d'aller monter quelques-unes de ces bêtes sublimes, respectant un planning précis qu'il établissait chaque semaine en fonction des besoins de chacun.

Après le déjeuner, il s'occupait de nettoyer les boxes, s'assurant qu'il y ait toujours suffisamment de paille, puis s'octroyait une balade, attelée ou montée, suivant ses envies, avec son étalon.

Les grands domaines l'entourant lui permettaient de profiter longuement des différents chemins qui lui étaient possible d'emprunter.

Même s'il sortait régulièrement les autres chevaux en extérieur, il avait une préférence particulière pour celles accompagnées de la bête majestueuse qui lui avait permis de commencer son rêve.

Il rentrait ensuite l'ensemble de ses chevaux, et prenait le temps de panser chacun d'eux, vérifiant que leur santé était bonne. Il profitait également de ce moment pour manipuler les poulains de la dernière portée au calme, en la présence de leurs mères, qui avaient appris à lui faire confiance.

Il pouvait alors rentrer chez lui après les avoir nourris, et profitait de sa soirée paisiblement à l'aide d'un bon livre ou de la télé.

çÇç

Sa solitude ne s'était jamais vraiment fait sentir, mais le jour où la chaine télévisée vint lui proposer de participer à leur casting pour trouver l'âme-sœur à l'intérieur même de sa propriété, il se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre.

Après tout, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas tenter l'expérience ? Il rencontrerait sûrement des gens aussi passionnés que lui, et, au pire, un peu d'aide pendant une semaine ne lui ferait pas de mal.

* * *

 **Et voilà, l'introduction est terminée. J'espère que mon John vous aura plu !**

 **Vu que, comme vous l'avez deviné, ça va parler d'équitation et de chevaux, je pensais ajouter une sorte de glossaire lorsque j'utiliserai de termes techniques. Qu'en pensez vous ?**

 **A très bientôt sur le chapitre 2 !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Ravie de vous retrouver ici pour le deuxième chapitre des aventures de John, l'éleveur de chevaux ! Suite à son inscription à l'Amour est dans le Pré, il a sélectionné dix candidats parmi tous ceux qui lui ont envoyé une lettre pour les rencontrer un à un en une journée.**

 **L'émission me faisant pleurer du sang au bout de 30 secondes de visionnage, je me suis permis de me baser uniquement sur les quelques faits que je connaissais. J'espère que les amateurs de L'Amour est dans le pré me pardonneront !**

 **Concernant mes projets en cours, le chapitre 3 de cette fic est assez avancé, mais je n'ai pas encore essayé de faire une suite pour les Rois du Shopping. Mais n'ayez crainte, celle-ci viendra ! C'est juste que le Secret Santa ainsi qu'un projet secret sont prioritaires pour le moment !**

 **Je vous remercie de me suivre dans ces délires improbables, et je remercie comme toujours la fabuleuse Flo'wTralala, bêtalectrice, T-Rex en colère et amie de longue date, pour sa relecture et ses conseils précieux.**

 **Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quelques semaines après avoir terminé son inscription officielle au jeu télévisé, John fut convié sur leur plateau pour rencontrer les dix candidats qu'il avait préalablement choisi à travers les lettres qu'ils lui avaient adressé.

Il prit alors le train jusqu'à Londres très tôt le samedi matin. Il s'était arrangé pour que l'un de ses voisins nourrisse ses chevaux le midi, lui permettant de partir serein.

Une fois arrivé sur place, une foule de maquilleuses l'assaillirent pour le rendre présentable sous les éclairages puissants. La sensation du fond de teint sur sa peau, même léger, le dérangeait. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi certaines femmes préféraient s'en passer…

Après avoir discuté avec les producteurs autour d'un café, sur le plateau principal, on lui indiqua la pièce dans laquelle les rencontres s'effectueraient dès que Big Ben aurait sonné dix coups.

Chaque rendez-vous allait durer allait durer quinze minutes, avec un débriefing des deux protagonistes à la suite, afin d'obtenir les réactions de chacun à chaud.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le mini-salon, il fut frappé par sa décoration. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint fleuri, tandis que les meubles de bois se voyaient surmontés de napperons de dentelle blanche. Au centre trônaient deux fauteuils d'époque Louis-Philippe à motifs dépareillés. Près de l'un d'eux se tenait un bulldog de porcelaine noire, dont la gueule retroussée n'améliorait en rien l'image globale de la pièce.

Le malaise de John augmenta de plusieurs crans une fois la porte refermée derrière lui. Il fit le tour rapidement, ne sachant pas tellement où poser les yeux tant la décoration les piquait. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le fauteuil le plus éloigné de la bestiole.

Il prit le temps d'observer ses ongles, dont les cuticules avaient été soigneusement repoussées, et les pointes limées. La manucure n'avait en rien effacé les traces de son labeur manuel mais les rendait certainement plus attrayantes.

Il jouait avec un bout de sa chemise à carreaux lorsqu'un léger coup se fit entendre à la porte.

 _Eh bien, prêt pour la bataille._

çÇç

John se leva précipitamment pour l'ouvrir, au bord de l'ennui après l'attente qu'il venait de subir.

Devant lui se tenait une femme dont l'âge semblait approcher du sien. Ses cheveux teints en noir balayés de roux descendaient en cascade le long de ses épaules et jusqu'à son buste, exposé par un décolleté plongeant sur deux miracles de la chirurgie esthétique.

Ce qui semblait donc être une robe de cocktail se terminait à mi-chemin des cuisses de la femme, presque rejointe par de longues cuissardes à talons aiguilles, laissant deux rubans de chair visibles.

La femme entra dans la pièce, un grand sourire figé sur ses lèvres peintes de rouge grenat.

« Bonjour John, je suis Vanessa, enchantée de te rencontrer enfin !

Elle s'approcha de lui avant de lui plaquer deux bises sonores sur les joues. C'était comme ça que faisaient les Françaises après tout, paraissait-il.

Remis du choc des présentations, John lui indiqua le fauteuil vacant d'un geste de la main.

\- De même, Vanessa. Alors, que faites-vous dans la vie ? Il me semble que vous avez mentionné un institut de beauté dans votre lettre ?

Vanessa se redressa vivement, posant une main sur le genou de John en prenant un regard conspirateur.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. Nous n'avons plus la barrière du papier pour nous parler, et autant se mettre à l'aise tout de suite, tu ne trouves pas ? Nous sommes faits pour nous entendre.

Au clin d'œil qu'elle enjoignit, John déglutit. Décidément, on pouvait se révéler bien différent de ce qu'on laisse paraître dans une lettre destinée à passer une sélection. La femme reprit la parole, visiblement ignorante de la tension qui habitait maintenant la personne face à elle.

\- En effet, je dirige une équipe de jeunes femmes dans un institut regroupant épilation, manucure et soins du visage. Tu devrais essayer un jour ! Enfin… Je ne dis pas que tu en as besoin, mais tes mains nécessitent un peu d'entretien…

Evidemment, pensa John, il fallait être accro aux apparences pour porter un maquillage qui laissait penser qu'un plâtrier était passé par là avec sa truelle…

Il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, et reprit :

\- Mes mains vont bien, ne t'en fais pas. Tu es déjà allée dans une ferme sinon ?

Vanessa le regarda fixement, décontenancée, avant de se laisser absorber par tous les objets qui les entouraient. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Hmm… Non… Mais… Je regarde cette émission depuis ses débuts ! J'ai beaucoup appris !

\- Et tu serais prête à vivre à la campagne ?

\- Eh bien… Je suppose que les petites mamies des villages alentours seraient contentes d'avoir quelqu'un pour les pomponner… Non ? »

Vanessa se redressa brusquement, prête à faire les cents pas pour éviter le regard du blond. Lorsque sa main s'agrippa dans une fissure du bois de son fauteuil, elle poussa un cri d'horreur.

John se leva inopinément, par réflexe, en craignant le pire.

« Vanessa, tu t'es fait mal ?

Celle-ci lui jeta un regard humide, avant que de grosses larmes ne dégringolent de ses joues et qu'un rire hystérique ne s'échappe de sa gorge.

\- Mais non, John ! Pire ! Bien pire ! Ne vois-tu pas ?

Elle criait presque en lui montrant sa main droite.

\- Je viens de m'arracher un ongle sur cette foutue chaise, toute ma manucure est fichue !

John réussit bon gré mal gré à la consoler au bout de quelques longues minutes. Leur temps imparti était presque totalement écoulé, et c'est avec soulagement que Vanessa desserra son étreinte.

\- Merci John, tu es un prince… »

Elle planta un énorme baiser gluant de larmes et de rouge à lèvres sur la joue avant de claudiquer vers la sortie, son faux ongle en main et soudainement instable sur ses talons.

John resta hébété un instant, avant de se laisser tomber sur son fauteuil en soupirant.

La caméra installée face à lui effectua un zoom. Il était temps de donner ses impressions.

John expira de nouveau bruyamment, résigné tout autant qu'excédé.

« Vanessa est une personne… vive, pour ainsi dire. Cependant, je ne sais pas si elle est faite pour vivre à la campagne. Elle semble encore trop attachée au confort de tout avoir à portée de main. Elle était la première candidate à venir me voir… J'attends de toute manière de tous les rencontrer avant de prendre une décision. »

John espéra avoir été assez fair-play dans sa description de la femme avec qui il venait de passer un quart d'heure. En réalité, elle était bien trop fausse, autant physiquement que par sa mentalité, mais John n'était pas du genre à critiquer les autres, d'autant plus que ses propos allaient être écoutés par des milliers de téléspectateurs et décortiqués par tous les journaux People de Grande Bretagne.

Il profita du temps qui lui restait avant le second candidat pour essayer de faire le vide dans sa tête.

çÇç

Vanessa séchait de grosses larmes noires de mascara à l'aide d'un mouchoir qu'elle tamponnait délicatement sous ses yeux.

Assise devant les caméras du sas, où était installé un petit canapé à poils roses, elle tentait de reprendre contenance depuis quelques minutes déjà.

« Mon rendez-vous a été raté ! Déjà que j'ai perdu un ongle ! John a été vraiment gentil d'essayer de me consoler, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait réellement saisi l'ampleur des dégâts ! Ils ne doivent vraiment pas avoir beaucoup d'instituts à la campagne… John est un homme remarquable, mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse me comprendre pleinement. Peut-être qu'un fermier ne me correspond par vraiment. »

çÇç

Le second rendez-vous de John arriva quelques instants après qu'il ait terminé son interview.

La femme face à lui, gênée, ne tenta pas beaucoup d'entretenir la conversation. John commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur sa santé mentale. Elle passait son temps à fixer son visage, avant de détourner le regard en rougissant. Avait-il un reste de dentifrice au coin de la bouche que Vanessa aurait omis de lui signaler ?

L'entretien se termina sans grands échanges avec la jeune femme. Le débriefing qu'il donna ensuite à la caméra fut creux et rempli de banalités.

çÇç

La troisième personne à se présenter à la porte était cette fois-ci un homme. Jeune, habillé d'un costume élégant et à la qualité ostentatoire, il semblait sortir tout droit de la City. Ses cheveux blonds étaient maintenus sur le côté à l'aide d'une bonne quantité de gel, et une boucle d'oreille à gros diamant ornait son lobe droit.

Lorsque John lui serra la main, sons vis-à-vis n'y mit pas beaucoup de force.

« Bonjour, Kévin, n'est-ce pas ? Ravi de te rencontrer enfin. »

Après un vague coup d'œil à la pièce, Kévin se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, légèrement avachi et la cheville droite croisée sur son genou gauche.

John s'installa face à lui, attendant vaguement une réponse. Celle-ci ne venant pas, le fermier reprit :

« Alors, dis-moi, que fais-tu dans la vie exactement ?

Le regard marron se fixa enfin sur lui, et Kévin reprit une position un peu plus intéressée.

\- Je suis comptable pour une société de prêt de véhicule. A vrai dire, je m'occupe de tout ce qui est important, tu comprends ? Les chiffres, c'est moi. Le résultat d'exploitation, c'est moi aussi. Sans ma participation, la société ne pourrait pas tourner.

\- Je vois. Enfin, je suppose que les commerciaux y sont aussi pour quelque chose, non ? Je veux dire, ce sont eux qui font rentrer l'argent, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Les commerciaux ? N'importe quel abruti pourrait faire commercial ! Non, le comptable, c'est lui le nerf principal d'une société pérenne ! Dis-moi, par exemple, comment tu gères ton entreprise ?

\- Eh bien, » répondit John, « Je tiens un carnet de comptes pour déterminer à quel moment dans le mois je vais devoir faire rentrer les aliments nécessaires à mon élevage par rapport à mon stock actuel et à l'argent qu'il me reste pour le mois, mais j'avoue qu'à part ça…

\- Tu vois, ce n'est pas suffisant ! Je sais que si je m'occupais de ta trésorerie, le problème ne se poserait même pas ! Chacun sa spécialité, après tout. L'un les champs et les herbes, et l'autre, les chiffres. Bien sûr, on ne peut pas tout savoir, mais bon…

\- Tu sais, j'ai fait bien des choses avant de devenir éleveur… Médecine par exemple.

\- Médecine ? Mes parents voulaient que je devienne docteur. Bien sûr, mes notes me le permettaient largement, mais ça ne m'a jamais intéressé. Toucher des inconnus à l'hygiène douteuse, non merci. Je préfère bien plus la compagnie d'un ordinateur.

John soupira. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander si les gens qui lui avaient envoyé les lettres avaient été remplacés par des inconnus.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse dans la campagne ?

\- Vous, les fermiers, n'avez aucune idée de comment gérer votre exploitation. En m'installant dans un village comme le tien, je pourrai reprendre à mon compte vos finances et vous permettrai d'espérer un niveau de vie supérieur. Je sais, je pourrais monter ma propre entreprise pour atteindre des sommets, mais que veux-tu, je me sens dans l'obligation d'aider les gens comme toi.

\- Les gens comme moi ? » répéta John, complètement abasourdi.

Le signal de fin du rendez-vous l'empêcha de continuer.

Il se frotta longuement les yeux, avant de raccompagner Kévin à la porte. Celui-ci se retourna une dernière fois, un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage.

« Au fait, tu as une trace de rouge à lèvre sur la joue. »

çÇç

L'éleveur, partagé entre fureur et consternation, fit comprendre en quelques mots à la caméra ce qu'il pensait de Kévin, toute retenue soudainement oubliée concernant son interview.

Il avait ensuite passé les quelques minutes restantes avant l'arrivée de son prochain rendez-vous à se frotter la joue, s'observant tant bien que mal dans le reflet d'un verre du minibar. Il commençait sérieusement à douter de sa santé mentale – il fallait vraiment être désespéré pour participer à une émission de télé poubelle comme celle-ci.

Au fond, il avait dû espérer y rencontrer des gens dont le bon sens était un peu au-dessus de leur intérêt personnel. Mais c'était visiblement trop demander.

çÇç

C'est encore perdu dans son désespoir et son envie de tout laisser tomber pour rentrer chez lui qu'il accueillit la personne suivante, une jeune femme blonde répondant au nom de Mary.

Au premier abord, elle semblait bien plus à l'aise et naturelle que les candidats précédents (une tenue décontractée mais chic, jean, chemisier, petites derbies en cuir), et un sourire rayonnant jusqu'à ses pupilles le charmèrent tout de suite.

Après les présentations, Mary fronça un instant les sourcils.

« Tu as une trace de rouge à lèvre sur la joue…

John, encore passablement irrité que personne ne se soit donné la peine de le lui dire _avant_ qu'il ne se soit tourné en ridicule, répondit un peu plus sèchement que prévu :

\- Je suis au courant, merci.

Mary, un instant surprise, ne se départit pourtant pas de son sourire.

\- Oh, je vois… Tu ne l'as pas obtenu de manière consentante c'est ça ?

Son regard pétillant fit échapper un rire à John. Se détendant enfin, il retrouva le sourire rapidement.

\- Dit comme ça, on pourrait croire que je me suis fait agresser ! Mais c'est à peu près ça oui, je me suis fait surprendre.

\- Attends, je pense que j'ai ce qu'il te faut. » répondit Mary en saisissant son sac à main.

Elle fouilla rapidement à l'intérieur avant d'en sortir un petit sachet de lingettes.

« Approche-toi, je vais t'aider. » reprit-elle.

Conciliant, John se laisse faire, se penchant en avant sur son fauteuil.

Mary saisit délicatement son menton fraichement rasé avant de frotter doucement la joue avec la lingette. John eut tout le loisir d'observer le visage de Mary, les traits légèrement tendus par la concentration.

Elle était vraiment jolie. Très légèrement maquillée, les yeux brillants, ses cheveux coupés courts et repoussés en arrière, dont une mèche s'était échappée…

Naturellement, John vint replacer la rebelle derrière l'oreille de sa propriétaire. Mary releva les yeux, un instant étonnée, avant de retrouver son air malicieux.

« Et voilà Monsieur, le problème est réglé ! »

John la remercia, et ils se réinstallèrent convenablement dans leurs fauteuils respectifs.

La conversation reprit de plus belle, la bonne humeur omniprésente. Mary lui apprit qu'elle n'était jamais montée à cheval, mais qu'elle avait de nombreuses fois aidé ses grands-parents adoptifs dans leur ferme, lorsqu'elle était enfant, puis adolescente, avant leur disparition.

Elle vivait aujourd'hui d'un travail administratif, mais rêvait de retourner vivre à la campagne. La ville ne parvenait pas à lui apporter cette liberté que donnaient les champs à perte de vue.

John sentait vraiment que quelque chose avait « cliqué » entre eux. De ce qu'il avait pu voir maintenant, ils étaient très semblables, rendant la conversation facile et agréable. Mary était également très jolie, à l'aise avec elle-même.

Une fois partie, il résuma sa rencontre à la caméra, un sourire indétrônable aux lèvres et les mots bien plus vrais que les précédents.

çÇç

Mary encore dans ses pensées, John ne fit même pas attention au dernier candidat de la matinée.

Il eut droit à un plateau repas qui aurait pu être bien meilleur, mais s'en contenta. Il lui restait la moitié des candidats à voir. Ensuite il prendrait une décision, puis pourrait enfin rentrer chez lui. Il lui tardait de pouvoir prendre un peu de repos et de retrouver ses habitudes, loin du tumulte de la ville.

çÇç

Les rendez-vous de l'après-midi reprirent avec Sarah, une charmante doctoresse qui avait également fait ses études à Saint Barts. John eut le plaisir de se remémorer certains de ses professeurs, qu'elle avait également eu quelques années après lui. Elle dirigeait maintenant une petite clinique de médecine générale. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités sur la profession, ravis de trouver quelqu'un qui comprenait ce qu'elle impliquait.

Sarah était mignonne, et décidément drôle. Le rendez-vous s'écoula sans que John ne voie le temps passer. Il la raccompagna à la porte, satisfait de leur entrevue. Juste avant de partir, Sarah voulut cependant l'avertir d'une chose.

« Parmi les candidats de cet après-midi, un homme vraiment bizarre fait la leçon à tout le monde. Il est très désagréable et a déjà réussi à faire pleurer une des femmes. Je voudrais juste que tu sois prudent, il n'a pas l'air sous influence, pourtant… Alors méfie-toi, il ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance… »

John la remercia, et la regarda partir, les sourcils froncés.

çÇç

Une fois son interview terminée, il accueillit un nouveau candidat dans la petite pièce.

Il ne sut pas si c'était à cause de la digestion, des paroles de Sarah, ou parce que la personne face à lui était tout à fait inintéressante, mais il n'en avait même pas retenu le prénom. La pensée lui laissa un goût légèrement amer dans la bouche, et il tenta tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur la conversation, histoire d'en apprendre quand même un minimum sur… Bernard ? Brian ? Brandon ? Oui, c'est ça, Brandon…

Lorsque la porte se referma sur le candidat, John sut qu'il avait misérablement échoué. Son vis-à-vis avait été totalement ennuyeux, même avec tous les efforts du monde. Tant pis.

çÇç

La personne suivante arriva en larmes, les joues rouges striées de nombreuses trainées en train de sécher et les yeux injectés de sang.

Ne sachant pas tellement quoi faire, John finit par lui tendre un mouchoir, dans lequel elle se moucha allègrement, toutes trompettes dehors.

John se demanda sérieusement si l'état mental des candidats avait été testé avant d'avoir été autorisés à postuler… Visiblement pas, étant donné le nombre de larmes qu'il avait dû sécher depuis le début de la journée.

La femme finit par lui expliquer la raison de son chagrin si profond : un odieux candidat avait passé la dernière demi-heure à lui démontrer scientifiquement pourquoi elle ne correspondrait pas à John, en passant de l'état de ses cheveux à son maquillage, revenant sur la couleur de son chemisier et enfin au fait que son pied-bot l'empêcherait de l'aider à la ferme.

C'est ce dernier point qui avait fait craquer la femme, qui s'efforçait de cacher à tous son défaut congénital, enfermé dans une chaussure orthopédique.

Pas qu'elle comptait mentir à John jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aperçoive, non ! Mais il lui était difficile de rencontrer des gens lorsqu'ils voyaient sa démarche pénible… Alors que l'autre candidat voie aussi facilement son problème, ça l'avait blessée.

L'entretien prit fin peu de temps après. Malgré le fait qu'il trouve le candidat en question - certainement le même dont parlait Sarah - totalement abject et irrespectueux, il ne pouvait pas non plus lui donner tort. Il n'avait rien trouvé de particulièrement attirant chez cette femme, tant physiquement que mentalement. Mais elle finirait bien par trouver chaussure à son pied, sans mauvais jeu de mot, il n'en doutait pas une seconde.

çÇç

« John Watson. »

John sursauta dans son siège. Il se leva d'un geste, se tournant pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. Un homme se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, sa tête à quelques centimètres seulement du linteau.

« Les habitudes prises à l'armée sont tenaces, à ce que je vois. Hmm. Cependant, je note un certain relâchement. Tourner ainsi le dos à une porte ? C'est une erreur commise par les bleus. Ou ceux qui délaissent leur attention. Toujours de bons réflexes cependant. »

John fixa l'homme durant l'ensemble de sa diatribe, presque perdu. La personne face à lui parlait extrêmement vite, ne prenant pratiquement pas de pause entre chaque phrase, comme si la ponctuation n'existait pas.

Son visage était en partie masqué par l'ombre.

Il fit un pas en avant, se révélant totalement.

Deux yeux de glace semblaient percer directement ceux, plus foncés, de John. Deux hautes pommettes les soulignaient, tranchant sous sa peau diaphane comme des rasoirs, alors que de fines boucles brunes les ombrageaient, tombant librement sur son front. Sa bouche, pleine, à l'arc de Cupidon très marqué, s'étirait en un demi-sourire satisfait.

Un costume noir parfaitement ajusté, ajouté à une chemise prune, encerclait son corps presque comme une seconde peau.

John le fixa un peu plus longtemps que ce qu'autorisait une bonne éducation, hébété, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. L'homme face à lui était décidément beau. Son visage avait des angles vraiment particuliers, les rayons du soleil ne parvenant pas vraiment à l'éclairer en entier, mais c'est ce qui lui donnait un charme tout particulier. Une beauté presque improbable chez un humain. _Et il était définitivement au courant, le salaud_. La façon dont il le fixait ne faisait que le prouver. _Vantard_.

Il secoua légèrement la tête, son attention de nouveau au centre de son esprit.

« Sherlock Holmes, je présume, finit-il par dire.

\- C'est exact. Je vois que ma réputation m'a précédé.

Il y avait un petit quelque chose dans la façon dont Sherlock prononça cette phrase qui tira un léger rire de la gorge de John.

\- Celle-ci n'est pas forcément très bonne, vous savez ?

\- Ah oui ? Quel dommage. »

 _Désintérêt total_.

D'un geste, John l'invita à entrer et à s'installer dans le fauteuil face à lui.

Sherlock l'ignora, partant plutôt se poster près de la fenêtre, fixant l'extérieur d'un air absent.

Ayant laissé filer quelques secondes, John se racla la gorge, ramenant immédiatement Sherlock à la réalité.

« Alors… Qu'est-ce que c'était, à l'instant ? Comment savez-vous que je suis…

\- Un ancien militaire ? Rien de plus facile. Il suffit de voir certaines de vos habitudes. Sans parler de votre bras gauche.

\- Mon… Mon bras gauche ? L'étonnement de John était parfaitement visible dans sa voix. Comment… ? reprit-il vaguement.

\- Là où les gens ne font que voir, j'observe. Par exemple, votre téléphone, sur la table basse. Ça ne peut être que le vôtre, personne ne l'aurait oublié ici – et franchement, aucun des candidats précédents n'aurait choisi tel modèle – ce téléphone, donc, dit énormément de choses sur vous. J'en comprends que c'est un cadeau de votre frère, Harry – son nom est gravé sur la coque – il veut rester en contact, ou du moins essaye de se donner bonne conscience en vous donnant la possibilité de le joindre. Or, vous ne le ferez pas. Par fierté, mais également parce que vous êtes fâché contre lui – à cause de son alcoolisme notoire, peut-être ? Ou parce qu'il n'était pas là lorsque vous aviez besoin d'aide ? Bref. C'est la compagnie que vous venez chercher ici. Vous vous ennuyez, une fois les tâches de la journée exécutées. Mais vous ne voulez pas d'une relation qui sera exigeante, ou qui voudra être considérée plus importante que vos chevaux. Parce que vous en avez vu, dans votre vie, des personnes qui vous ont déçu. Amicales, familiales, ou amoureuses. Vous souhaitez renouer avec les autres, être plus sociable. Mais cette crainte vous retient. Participer à cette émission a au moins le don de vous offrir cette opportunité, avec la possibilité de choisir de continuer, ou non, cette relation avec toute personne. Vous n'êtes pas le seul, John. D'ailleurs, je peux également vous dire que vous avez reçu ce matin une étreinte non désirée par l'une des candidates, qui vous a laissé un baiser sur la joue. Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y en a plus !

Décidément, est-ce que John allait arriver à faire autre chose que d'être surpris, lors de ce rendez-vous ?

\- Waouh. Impressionnant !

Il se redressa dans son siège, rompant le contact avec le dossier pour s'incliner en direction du grand brun. Celui-ci avait levé les sourcils au ciel – comme quoi, John n'était pas le seul à se faire surprendre…

\- Vraiment ? répondit Sherlock.

\- Oui. Comment avez-vous su, pour ce matin ?

\- Oh. Eh bien vous avez une légère réaction allergique, sur la joue. Comme cela m'étonnerait que vous vous amusiez à porter des matières qui vous font réagir, je dirais rouge à lèvre de premier prix. Seuls ceux-ci utilisent des composants chimiques allergènes. Ah, et je dirais que sa propriétaire est Vanessa. Son rouge à lèvre était quelque peu estompé, lorsqu'elle est revenue. Correct ?

John le fixa avec des yeux malicieux, pris dans son jeu.

Sherlock fronça aussitôt les sourcils, durcissant son visage à la beauté singulière.

\- Quoi ? Où me suis-je trompé ? Je ne me trompe jamais !

 _Ok, vantard_ , pensa John, _tu vas voir que si_.

\- C'est bien Vanessa qui m'a embrassé. Ce n'était effectivement pas voulu, mais je ne pouvais pas décemment lui faire une clé de bras. Je ne suis juste pas habitué aux élans d'affection d'inconnus avec qui j'ai partagé quinze minutes de discussion… Là où vous vous êtes trompé…

John laissa peser suffisamment le silence pour que Sherlock n'abandonne sa surveillance à la fenêtre pour se laisser tomber dans le siège face à celui du blond, attentif, concentré.

\- Harry… Est le diminutif d'Harriet, ma sœur.

\- Une sœur ! Mais bien sûr ! Ah, j'aurais dû y penser ! cria presque Sherlock, exaspéré.

\- Mais je dois dire que je suis vraiment impressionné. C'est un don, que vous avez là.

\- Un don ? J'ai été assez stupide pour me faire avoir par une histoire de genre !

Sherlock se fustigea pendant encore une minute, avant que John ne le coupe dans son monologue.

\- Sinon, qu'est-ce qui vous a fait vous inscrire à cette émission ?

L'attention de Sherlock rebascula sur John, vive et complète. Sans réfléchir, il répondit naturellement.

\- L'ennui. Et Mrs. Hudson – ma logeuse. Elle consomme une quantité faramineuse d'émissions télévisées. L'âge, tout ça… Et quand elle a vu votre profil dans une annonce pour des candidats, elle m'a forcé à regarder, martelant que je grand air me ferait du bien, et que ça me rappellerait mon enfance. De plus, c'était un excellent moyen d'exaspérer Mycroft.

\- Mycroft ?

\- Oh, mon frère. Pas important.

\- Oh. Je vois. »

John n'était pas certain de voir. Sherlock était vraiment un étrange personnage. Il devina très bien comment il avait pu s'y prendre pour frustrer Sarah, ou encore pour réduire la candidate précédente en un tas de larmes et de morve. Rien ne semblait échapper à son regard de glace et d'acier mêlés. Lorsqu'il vous fixait intensément, concentré sur ce qu'il pouvait lire de vous, ceux-ci prenaient un éclat fiévreux, presque fou. Et pourtant, c'est avec une précision et un calme de scientifique qu'il vous mettait face à vous-même, que la vision soit agréable ou non.

John était vraiment impressionné par cette faculté de lecture des gens. Lui-même, lorsqu'il était médecin, se targuait de lire aisément les gens, car son empathie le menait régulièrement sur la bonne voie. Or, ici, il n'était pas question d'empathie. Juste de faits, purs, réels, dans leur plus simple appareil. La capacité cérébrale dont faisait preuve Sherlock pour pouvoir les interpréter était impressionnante. Il avait, sans aucun doute, un cerveau exceptionnel. Pas étonnant qu'il trouve la vie si ennuyeuse.

A cette pensée, John quitta ses songes pour se concentrer de nouveau sur son vis-à-vis. Il hésita un instant avant de poser la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur de vous ennuyer, dans une ferme ? Je veux dire, c'est principalement un métier manuel…

\- Mon ennui ne tiendra qu'à vous, John Watson. Et j'ai le sentiment que vous saurez m'occuper », rétorqua-t-il de sa voix vibrante.

Au même moment, le rendez-vous prit fin.

Alors que Sherlock se levait pour sortir, John resta figé sur son fauteuil, rougissant. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment interpréter sa dernière réplique.

çÇç

Le dernier candidat – enfin – était également un homme. Il n'inspira rien de particulier à John. Sympathique, mais sans plus. Agréable à regarder, mais sans plus. Somme toute, banal. Un peu comme lui. Et John n'avait pas besoin d'une deuxième copie de lui-même à la maison.

çÇç

Une fois la dernière interview terminée, on le laissa souffler. Il eut la permission d'aller se promener, à condition de rester à l'étage. _Quelle permission_. Les mains dans les poches, il observait le ciel depuis les baies vitrées du côté ouest. Le soleil se couchait, baignant Londres dans un orange sanglant mais magnifique, découpant les gratte-ciels dont les ombres se profilaient vers lui.

Il était censé prendre ce temps donné pour choisir, parmi les dix candidats, les deux personnes qui viendraient passer une semaine avec lui.

Il avait déjà une très bonne idée des deux femmes qu'il souhaitait emmener, mais tout au fond de lui, une voix grave résonnait encore, implacable…

* * *

 **Alors, qui John va-t-il choisir pour passer une semaine avec lui à votre avis ? ;)**


End file.
